Usagi and the Mask
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: Sailor Moon one shot! Original title, I know. My first sailor moon fanfic EVER, so if it sucks don't hurt me. Usagi meets Tuxedo Mask fighting one of the many villans out to conquer the world, and falls in love. No kissing. Ok? Ok! Hope you all enjoy it


Wahoo first Sailor Moon fanfic!!

Usagi x Tuxedo Mask!! 

Aka 'The smug guy!' XD

So, enjoy it!!

Fuu- chan doesn't own Sailor moon, she just owns her Idea's and her brain and her laptop, the second of which is in sad need of repair. XD Call Maintenance!!

0o0o0o0o0o

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" 

Usagi couldn't help but scream. She was surrounded by dozens of brain washed people, who looked like zombies, which scared the heck out of her, being controlled by some monster. What was she going to do? Sure, she was Sailor Moon, warrior of peace and justice, but she still had no idea what she was supposed to do!

The monster reached for her, an evil smile twisting it's face. Usagi was even more scared now. Before the monster had a chance to get her, though, a rose flew through the air, landing at Usagi's feet and in front of the monsters stretched out arm.

"Wh- what...?"

There was a man there, standing in the window, like, twenty feet above the floor, wearing a top hat and a tuxedo, with a cape that had red lining. The man's ensemble was completed by a white mask that his the upper half of his face. How'd he get up there? She quickly banished he thought. But anther one took it's place.

_'He's so handsome!! Who is he!?'_

"Sailor moon..."

What a voice!!

"Crying won't hep anything. Be strong. You'll succeed!"

And with that, he promptly disappeared.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I did it!"

Usagi jumped up happily, ecstatic. She did it! She defeated the monster!

"Usagi! Usagi- Chan!" Luna interrupted her little Joy fest.

"What is it, Luna?"

"You need to go home and get some sleep! You have a test tomorrow, don't you?"

"Ah! I forgot! Noooo! I'm gonna fail, I know it!!"

Usagi ran out of the store, puling down her skirt as she went. It was starting to ride up over her butt.

She wasn't looking where she was going, either, and promptly crashed into something. No, someone.

"S-sorry!! I wasn't looking where I was-- ah!"

It was... the man! The tuxedo guy!

"Ah! It's you! Mr. Tuxedo! Thank you so much for helping me earlier!"

Usagi tried to bow, but her skirt chose that exact moment to ride up all the way, revealing blue and pink- stripped panties underneath.

"Ah! N-nooo! I knew that would happen!" She pulled out of the bow, tugging her skirt down over her under wear.

"A-are you okay?"

"U-um... yes! I am! Thank you!"

Usagi didn't bother to bow, because her skirt would just ride up like it did the last time.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!"

She turned to head home, but was stopped when a hand grasped her wrist.

"Then before you go, can you tell me your name?", the man asked.

"M- my name!? I- it's Usa- Rumiko! My names Rumiko!"

"Rumkio?"

"Y- yes. What is your name?"

The man smiled, and Usagi was sure that if she had seen his eyes, they would have enthralled her.

"You can call me Tuxedo Mask."

"Well, then, Thank You very much, Tuxedo Mask- sama!"

Usagi bowed again, keeping one hand on the ham of the back of her skirt. It wouldn't ride up now of all times.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Aaaahhhh! I wonder what he really looks like!"

Usagi fell back onto her bed, energy drained.

"I don't know, Usagi. Now you need to sleep, the fact that you like Tuxedo Mask isn't going to change the fact that you have a test tomorrow!"

"Fine, fine. I'll sleep." Usagi grumbled as she crawled under her covers, pulling them up to her chin. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep, and when she did get sucked into he vortex of dreams, Tuxedo Mask was there, waiting for her.

Little did she know, He was waiting for her some place other than her dreams.Perched on a tree branch outside her window, a man with a top hat, dressed in a tuxedo, with a cape that had a red lining, and a mask covering the top half of his face. Watching her every move.

0o0o0o0o0o

Wow, that was incredibly short!

XD

Hope everyone enjoyed it!!


End file.
